the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Kid Minion (film)/Credits
Full credits for Kid Minion. Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Playtone and Regency Enterprises A Intromagine Pictures/'Jerry Weintraub'/'Pascal Pictures'/'Sergio Pablos Animation' production A James Bobin film Kid Minion Closing Directed by James Bobin Produced by Sergio Pablos Ted V. Miller, p.g.a. Gary Goetzman Chris Meledandri Amy Pascal Jerry Weintraub Ivan Sharov Jinko Gotoh Written by Gavin Polone Screenplay by Karey Kirkpatrick Tony Leondis Phil Lord Christopher Miller Rich Moore Story by Sergio Pablos Jill Culton Chris Williams Tom McGrath Based on the TV series by Peter Peters Tom Hanks Chris Downey Dana Gaier Gal Gadot Bex Taylor-Klaus Mike Myers Frank Wenk John C. Reilly Damon Wayans Jr. Albert Brooks with Ray Kowajski and Athena Hanks Edited by Lesley Walker, C.S.A. Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Sergio Pablos Stephen Heneveld Tom Hanks Chris Meledandri Directors of Photography Michael Runn A.S.C. Rui O'Brian Production Designer Jan Roelfs Costumer Designer Penny Rose Music by Henry Jackman Rupert Gregson-Williams Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Computer Graphics Supervisors Pidge Gunderson Aviva Corcovado Hailee Steinfeld Gal Gadot Computer Graphics Co-Supervisors Jessica Snipes Glen McIntosh Visual Effects Supervisors Jamie Chung Bex Taylor-Klaus Animation Supervisor Aviva Corcovado Associate Producer Stephen Heneveld Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Laurent De La Chapelle Animation Directors Rodney Rothman Christina Steinberg Supervising Animators Gini Cruz Santos Sanjay Khan Rich Quade Jeffrey Lopez Nicholas Stoller Christopher Rodriguez Lighting Supervisor Jonathan Neukirch Compositing Supervisors James Likowski Gary Rydstrom Supervising Crowd Animator Jean-Claude J. Kalache Character Supervisors Script & Recording Supervisor Kevin Couture Story Supervisor Tom McGrath Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Set Supervisors Music Supervision by Kier Lehman Head of Story Paul Watling Layout Supervisor Richard E. Hollander Stereo Supervisor Jennifer Kaminski Stereo Compositing Supervisor Natalie Poehler Effects Supervisors Karey Kirkpatrick Kathleen Good Pipeline Supervisor Martin Murphy Head of Technology John Walker MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Assistant Computer Graphics Supervisors Todd Strauss-Schulson Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Screenplay Material by Tom McGrath Marty Lansbury Casting by Edward Caravan, CSA Crawl Art Model Shoot Chris Barrow • Jo Masters • Sue Black • Lizzie Newbones Rachel Bowen • Luke Smith • John Bradley • Darren Thomson Miki Cash • Kate Twiss • Cliff Thorne Featured photos clicking Studio Mir Studio Management Soundtrack Album on Songs The rest is coming soon, so stay tuned. "Livin' La Vida Loca" Written by Diplo, Henry Jackman, Hailee Steinfeld, James Newton Howard, Showtek & Randy Thom Arranged and Produced by Henry Jackman Produced by DJ Antoine, Louis Bell & Carter Lang Recorded and Mixed by Alan Meyerson and Calvin Harris Performed by Adam Sandler, Jamie Chung, Tom Cruise Tenzing Norgay Trainor, Sam Feldt & Henry Jackman featuring Jaden Smith and Hailee Steinfeld Jaden Smith appears courtesy of MSFTSMusic/Roc Nation Sam Feldt appears courtesy of Spinnin' Records Hailee Steinfeld appears courtesy of Republic Records Courtesy of Music Land, a WarnerMedia Company By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation Featured article clicking This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in the United States. Footage from "The Amazing World of Gumball" courtesy of Cartoon Network all rights reserved Special Thanks Ben Juwono • Stephen Heneveld • Kathleen Good • John Lasseter • Kelly Asbury Andrew Garfield • Jake Johnson • Kenji Ono • Peter Ramsey • Bob Persichetti Zack Snyder • Leslee Feldman • Paul Felix • David VanTuyle • Sung Shing • Zane Yarbrough Vince Aporo • Trey Buongiorno • Karen Guo • Miyuki Hoshikawa with the assistance for Movie Land Animation Studios Major Lazer • Daniel Pemberton • Lorne Balfe • James Newton Howard David Peifer • Yarrow Cheney • Mark Mothersbaugh • Kelly Asbury • Mikael Hed and a Very Special Thanks to Whoopi Goldberg Crossover characters courtesy of the following DreamWorks Animation • Pearl Studio • Warner Animation Group • Marvel Entertainment Walt Disney Animation Studios • Nintendo • Man of Action Studios • Cartoon Network Featured videos, photos, production companies and Sparx images The depictions of tobacco smoking contained in the film are based solely on artistic consideration and are not intended to promote tobacco consumption. The surgeon general has determined that there are serious health risks associated with smoking and secondhand smoke. While the picture is based on the story, some of the characters have been composited or invented, and a number of incident fictionalized. Tax Credit Consulting Services Provided by Entertainment Partners Canada With The Participation of Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The British Columbia Film and Television Tax Credit With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Production Insurance Provided by Hub International Insurance Services Inc. With the assistance of The British Film Institute listening: Digital, Media, Culture, Sport and Science American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed.® AHD # 09334 No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. © 2020 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. – US, UK and Canada © 2020 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. – All other territories This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios San Diego, California and Jalisco, Mexico Category:Credits